The Morning After
by Yelhsa D
Summary: Sequel to "Deep Inside of You". Yes, more Kurtty fluff than you can shake a stick at!


The Morning After   
  
By: Yelhsa D   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything copyrighted in this story. Ha ha! Short simple disclaimer! By   
me, Yelhsa D! Hey that rhymed! Well, I just screwed the short simple disclaimer. Oh well,   
maybe next time. =) Enjoy my story!  
  
Author's note: This takes place the morning after Kurt and Kitty's midnight walk. (Yes that was   
painfully obvious.) You wanna know what happens? Read and find out!   
  
  
Kitty Pryde awoke late that Saturday morning after her midnight walk with Kurt. "What time is it?"   
She mumbled still half asleep. Her alarm clock read 11:30. "I better get up before everyone   
thinks the monsters under my bed ate me." She thought out loud. She got up and looked at   
herself in the mirror, still wearing the jeans and sweater she threw on last night when Kurt had   
suggested they go for a walk. "Kurt must have tucked me in last night. The last thing I remember   
was sitting in his arms at the top of the oak tree." She thought, chills running over her whole body   
remembering his soft kiss and warm embrace. "Man, I love him!" She said out loud then jumping   
slightly when a small knock came at her door.  
  
"Kitty are you up yet?" It was Jean.   
  
"Yeah, I'm up come on in." Kitty said playing with her hair.   
  
"Why the long sleep? Were you up late or something?" Jean asked sitting in the desk chair.   
  
"Sort of. I couldn't sleep so I popped in on Kurt and we walked around the mansion a couple of   
times." Kitty said still goofing around with her hair.   
  
"So that was you two yelling and stuff last night around 12 o' clock. It woke me up for about 3   
seconds, then I went back to sleep. Why were you yelling?" She asked.  
  
"It was like so, sweet Jean. After walking around the mansion a couple of times he put his arms   
and tail around my waist and BAMFed us to the top of the oak tree. It scared me a little bit so I   
yelled at him then he kissed me. Then he pulled me really close and get this, he sang to me. It   
was that 3rd Eye Blind song, 'Deep Inside of you'. He sounded really good too and he sort of   
sang me to sleep. It was the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." Kitty said bubbling over   
with the excitement and joy of being so happy and being in love at the same time.  
  
"Wow. That's all I can say. Wow." Jean said not realizing that Kurt, the goofy guy she was used   
to seeing play around all the time was a true lady's man. The fuzzy one really loved Kitty and she   
really loved him. It was too perfect, yet at the same time it was the sweetest thing she had ever   
seen.  
  
"Is Kurt up yet?" Kitty asked.   
  
"No, not yet. You better wake him up before he sleeps into next Tuesday." Jean laughed walking   
out the door. Kitty checked herself one last time then phased into her Fuzzy Elf's room next door.   
  
Kitty phased through the wall to find Kurt still asleep, furry body face down with a small snore   
here and there. He evidently had been too tired to even pull back the covers because he was   
laying on top of them with his tail flicking back and forth in his sleep.   
  
"He looks so cute like that." Kitty thought giggling slightly at the sight of him in his Star Wars   
boxers snoring. She walked over to his bedside trying to think of a creative way to wake him up.   
"Maybe I should tickle him or maybe drop the alarm clock on him." She thought. "I've got it!"   
She said. Kitty took a few steps back, crouched, and tackled him full force.   
  
"AAHHH!!! What the??!!!" Kurt turned to see Kitty next to him laughing hysterically. "And what   
do you think is so funny, Katzchen?" Kurt asked with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"YOU!!!" She laughed falling over backwards. Kurt then attacked her causing them both to fall off   
the bed in a furious tickle fight.  
  
"Do you give up my Katzchen?" Kurt said squeezing her sides causing her to squeal and prod   
him in the ribs.   
  
"Not a chance Fuzzy!" She said breaking free from his grasp and running through the wall. Kurt   
pulled on a shirt and some jeans, then BAMFed himself into the hall.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
The couple appeared in the dining room out of breath and laughing at each other. "What sort of   
trouble have you two hoodlums been into? And why are you up so late?" Logan asked looking   
up from his newspaper at the couple.   
  
"Nutzing Logan. Just playing." Kurt said looking over at Kitty and laughing at the face she was   
making at him.   
  
"Neither of us could sleep last night so we walked around the mansion a couple of times then   
came back in. What's for breakfast?" Kitty asked suddenly realizing how hungry she was.  
  
"You mean LUNCH? Fix yourself a sandwich, a Pop-Tart, or something like that." Logan said   
going back to his paper.   
  
Kitty and Kurt walked into the kitchen, fixed themselves a picnic brunch, and sat under the same   
oak tree they had sat in the previous night. "I enjoyed our midnight stroll, Fuzzy. We should do it   
more often."   
  
"Ja, Katzchen. I think ve should." Kurt replied taking hold of her and again BAMFed them to the   
top of the tree.   
  
"Kurt, you big blue piece of dryer lint!!!! That was not funny!!!" Kitty yelled smacking him and   
trying to hang onto the branch at the same time.   
  
"Yes it vas." Kurt said jumping down to the next branch.   
"You aren't just going to leave me up here are you?" Kitty asked hanging onto the branch with all   
her might.   
"Maybe, but if you want down, you'll have to catch me first!" He yelled back hopping from branch   
to branch.   
  
"Kurt you Fuzzball, get back here!!!" Kitty yelled.  
  
"Neener, neener, neener!!!" Kurt said tauntingly now at the bottom of the tree looking up.  
  
"Fine you be that way. But it's going to be pretty hard to explain to all of Bayville High about your   
little face down snoozing with your big blue butt in the air!" Kitty yelled at the top of her lungs   
emphasizing the words 'big blue butt'.  
  
"Now that's uncalled for!!!" Kurt shot back BAMFing himself to the top of the tree. "But, this is."   
He took her in his arms, pulled her close, and jumped from the top of the oak tree. He BAMFed   
them just a few inches above the ground so they had a safe landing.   
  
"Kurt, get your fuzzyness off of me please!!" Kitty said pushing him off of her.   
  
"Awww, you know you dig the Fuzzy Dude." Kurt said with an infuriatingly cute grin on his face.   
He picked her up and carried her back into the mansion on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The weekend passed by quickly and soon they were back at school bright and early that fateful   
Monday morning...  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Nifty little cliff hanger huh? (Now I have to think of something to happen   
on that fateful Monday morning. I hate it when I write myself into a corner like that. Oh Well!) I'll   
think of something sooner or later. Hopefully sooner! Hope you enjoy my fluff. - Yelhsa D  



End file.
